


Speed Hating 2.0

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Speed Hating [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Scenario, Draco likes saying Potter, Draco needs to be reassured, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, Happy Ending, Idiots, M/M, Silly, Speed Dating, Speed Hating alternative ending, alternative ending, embarrassed Draco, let's be real, meant to be funny, playful!Drarry, sarcastic bitches, silly!Drarry, they don't really hate each other, they've always wanted each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hermione’s meddling, Harry tries out speed dating. Surprise, surprise when he realises who he's sitting in front of. </p><p>This is another happy ending/happy alternative version taking place when they’re still in the speed dating session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Hating 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all readers of original Speed Hating fic (bittersweet ending) + Their Admissions (the first alternative, happy ending; a version 1).
> 
> Decided to edit/post this after all, as the happy, alternative version 2. I c/p’d first part so no one has to go back to read the start of Speed Hating again but if you’ve read the original just ctrl+F “another life” to skip straight to to alternative scenario.

“You can’t just keep playing around,” Hermione had said to Harry.  
  
“There’s someone for you out there, if you just got to know them, you’d see,” Hermione had also said to Harry.  
  
“From here on out, no more nightclub shenanigans. I’ve put your name down for a speed dating event in London tonight. Your session’s at 6pm. Strictly for Wizards and completely confidential. And _no glamours,_ ” was another thing Hermione had said to Harry.  
  
  
And now Harry was late. He was freaking late to the speed dating event session whatever shit Hermione had put his name down to attend, which she had informed him of, oh _—_ _only 5 minutes ago_.  
  
He'd Disapparated to an Apparition point just on the outskirts of central London, but from here he was confused as to where to go. He didn’t see a dank, dark green door with initials C.D. hanging from—  
  
_Oh wait_ _—there_ _it is._  
  
_C.D.’s right,_ Harry thought, spotting it amidst the normal buildings. _This place is see-dy as fuck._  
  
He shouldn’t have been surprised as he entered through the shady door and found himself in a rather bright and clean function room.   
  
A minute to go before the session started, it seemed. Well now, if he didn’t get in not only would Hermione not hesitate to reschedule but he would blow any chance at a potential date he might pick up from this affair. Not that he was hoping to _date_ anyone. To be honest, he was just looking to pull.  
  
You know what they say: if you can’t pull at the club, pull at a speed dating event (okay, no one’s ever said that).  
  
“Oh, welcome, Mr Potter!” The receptionist greeted. “The session is just through that door, hurry before they close it, the session is starting!”  
  
“Thanks,” Harry said with a nod and slipped into the door before it could close on him.  
  
With a quick glance around he saw that everyone was already seated in pairs across a small table each and talking enthusiastically. The man in the middle of the room looked sharply at Harry and gestured to the only table occupied by one person.  
  
With a nod, Harry quickly shuffled towards the lonesome participant and slipped into the seat across from him.  
  
“Sorry I’m _—_ ” Harry stopped short as he focused on who was in front of him. “Late.”  
  
“Hmph. Punctual Potter,” Draco Malfoy drawled. “Well, actually, no, not punctual at all, are you?”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Wow, Malfoy, you’ve matured so much in so little time! Good for you for graduating from pre-school!” Harry said with a hideously fake smile he knew would put the blonde off.  
  
Draco’s lip curled at that. He huffed and turned his nose up at him.  
  
“You got roped into this too, then?” Harry asked with a snigger. He was even amused that no one wanted to get paired with _Malfoy_ from the get-go. Not surprising though. “Do you really expect that _you’ll_ get a date from this?”  
  
Draco glared at Harry, then gave a sly smirk. “Well I don’t expect _you_ to get a _date_ either, seeing as the whole Wizarding World knows that Harry Potter is a raving, homosexual deviant who only wants to put his wand to work in only one way. Go on, go have an orgy with everyone in this room, Potter, leave me out of it.”  
  
“Well, I guess we don’t need these 5 minutes to speed date because I already know you,” Harry snapped.  
  
“You don’t know shit about me,” Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry scoffed. “I beg to differ. Draco Malfoy, 23, former Death Eater, class A wanker, and a pointy, spoiled rotten git. And what was that Hermione mentioned back in 3rd year? Oh yeah _—_ a foul loathsome evil little cockroach. Except not capable of evil as you proved that night on the Astronomy tower. Don’t feel too bad about your shortcomings though, you tried.”  
  
Every word Harry shot at him made the anger inside Draco grow and consume him, so much so he slammed his hand on the table in front of them and practically snarled back.  
  
“Harry Potter, 23, Boy Who Lived Twice, Wizarding World’s Golden Boy _—_ yes, _oh_ , the Golden Boy, the Chosen One who can shag anyone he wants but he's too scawed dat nobody wiw wuv him for him,” Draco mocked in a highly annoying and babying voice.  
  
In another life Harry would have leaped across the table and knocked the Malfoy out cold, but if Harry had survived years of this shit back in Hogwarts, he could sure as hell survive less than 5 minutes with the git.  
  
“Well, that’s true,” he said, trying for honesty.  
  
Draco raised his brow at him, the slight upward tilt of his lips quite telling of how being right was a win in this situation.  
  
“It’s true that I can shag anyone I want,” Harry continued. “One person in this room is the lucky winner and it won’t be you, Malfoy,” Harry finished smugly.  
  
Draco could not have held it in if he tried, he burst out laughing, stunning Harry momentarily.  
  
_Fuck, Malfoy looks gorgeous when he smiles_ _—_ _wait, no._ _  
__  
_ Despite his thoughts, Harry did realise what an attractive man Draco Malfoy had grown to become.  
  
“Oh, Potter...” Draco sighed then continued, “Yes, I was roped into this. Pansy hoped she could get me some before I… nevermind. Well, I’m only here to pull. There’s a one in a dozen chance of there being someone who’ll concede to...with me.”  
  
That surprised Harry. Surely the man was getting some even if he was infamous? Harry didn’t even really hate him or think he was an evil git; he’d just said all that previous nonsense to piss the blonde off (which it did). It didn’t help that Harry’s conditioned response to Draco was hostility; the blonde always was able to bring out the worst in him. But honestly, Draco Malfoy was quite frankly stunning.  
  
“I’m sure there will be someone… Well I’m surprised blokes aren’t throwing themselves at _me_ right now,” Harry joked, only half-serious.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes. “It always comes back to you.”  
  
Harry was about to argue in his defence but Draco gestured to the air around them.  
  
“We’re under a Muffliato,” Draco informed him. “No one knows you’re here because they were already engaged in conversation but as soon as you move to the next person...well, feel free to leave with them if you’re keen. I’m sure they will be. Speaking off conversation, our time is almost up.”  
  
Harry felt a bit stupid. He was used to all the attention but now Draco made him feel like he really was superficial.  
  
“Okay, so, what are you doing after this?” Harry decided to ask randomly, not realising he could just shut up and move on to the next person when their time was up. However, he felt like this was quite a civil conversation that he’d not be able to have with the Malfoy since school and after the war. It was strangely nice and he’d accepted that the blonde was definitely something to look at.  
  
Draco snorted softly, making Harry smile. “Potter, weren’t you listening? If someone’s fine with me, we’re going to go and fuck.”  
  
Harry momentarily smirked at his blunt crudeness but then frowned, not liking how Draco said _‘if someone was fine with_  him’. Didn’t he care who he slept with?  
  
Harry killed that thought as soon as it came, considering that he himself did not care who he slept with. But not caring who one slept with after picking up from clubs was different to this scenario, where you were supposed to get to know someone.  
  
_What was Pansy Parkinson trying to do for Malfoy?_ Harry was always curious to know what the blonde was up to.  
  
Before Harry could deign to ask, a bell sounded and the chair Harry was sitting on made him jump up into standing position.  
  
“Don’t forget those,” Draco said, motioning to pen and accompanying sheet that had Draco’s name at the top of a list, with tick boxes ‘yes’ and ‘no’ next to it. “You’re meant to tick yes if interested in the other person, otherwise tick no.”  
  
Draco didn’t even bother waiting for Harry to move on, he nonchalantly ticked the ‘no’ next to Harry’s name with his pen. “See you never, Potter. It wasn’t a pleasure but it wasn’t too bad.”  
  
The small smile that Draco gave him tugged at Harry’s stomach weirdly.  
  
“Oi, wait, why do I have to get up and move?” Harry asked, trying not to sound bratty.  
  
Draco only smirked and asked, “You’re a top, aren’t you?”  
  
Draco’s ‘ _I’m a bottom’_ went unsaid but heat flared inside Harry.  
  
“Y-yeah, okay, bye,” he said stupidly then sat in front of the next person.  
  
“Hey, I’m _—_ ”  
  
“Oh shit, you’re _Harry Potte_ r, I’m so _—_ _I’m paired with Harry Potter!_ ” The guy in front of Harry was a blonde too _—_ _Malfoy’s blonde is prettier, wait, no_ _—_ and he was basically a panting mess, telling Harry all about himself and how he was so honoured that Harry had saved them all from evil. The guy was so gung-ho he didn’t realise that Harry’s attention was elsewhere.  
  
His mind still on the Malfoy, Harry glanced to his side and saw Draco grimacing at the new man he was partnered with. The man was sporting a pinched and disgusted expression, suddenly stood up with his sheet bunched in his hand and stomped away from their individual table.  
  
Harry heard him snarl, “how could you let that _thing_ in here?” to the man supervising in the middle of the room who gave an unimpressed stare before seating the man down to wait out the 5 minutes.  
  
_‘Not the one in a dozen then?_ ’ Harry mouthed, attempting a joke at Draco who had glanced at him. Harry couldn’t read the expression he saw but then Draco mouthed back.  
  
‘ _Not a winner there?_ ’ Draco’s eyes shifted to Harry's partner then back to Harry, who after turning minutely to assess the starry-eyed fan practically his tail wagging at him, shook his head solemnly at Draco who sniggered silently.  
  
Harry felt relieved that Draco wasn't too bothered with the asshole who walked out on him.  
  
Draco crossed through ‘no’ this time around too. Meanwhile, Harry still had not marked any box next to Draco's name yet.  
  
For the time left Harry put up with the guy’s praises until the bell sounded.  
  
“Wait! Uh, do you wanna get outta here after?” The guy—Harry realised he didn’t even bother catching his name—asked excitedly, eagerly.  
  
“Sorry, no,” Harry said honestly, ticking the ‘no’ box while he stepped to the next table.  
  
“Hi, I’m _—_ ”  
  
“Oh my— _you’re Harry Potter!_ ”  
  
Harry held in his heavy sigh and glanced back at Draco. One table away now, Harry looked past the people in the middle on them—the previous blonde was pouting madly at Harry—and was startled to see a sly, _flirty_ expression on Draco’s face.  
  
The Malfoy was partnered up with a well-built bloke with jet black hair. Harry’s gut wrenched as the man leaned forward and said something which caused Draco to grin, his eyes glinting with undisguised interest.   
  
Harry could only pinpoint the boiling of his blood to mean one thing—he was _jealous._  
  
_Am I jealous that Malfoy found a suitable partner so quickly or…?_ Harry argued silently with himself concerning his irrational feelings towards Draco, completely blocking out what the current guy Harry was paired up with was saying.  
  
_This is a bloody waste of my time,_ Harry belatedly thought then realised Draco was looking at him with a smirk. Draco's eyes flickered to his dark haired partner and he mouthed at Harry, ‘ _the one in a dozen._ ’  
  
Harry flushed and abruptly stood up. He stomped towards their table and got all up in their space.  
  
“Hey, what the!  _Oh, you’re Harry Potter!_ ” The bloke gasped and Harry didn’t mean to snarl but he did.  
  
“We’re leaving,” he stated and grabbed Draco’s wrist.  
  
“Oh, what, wait, Draco I thought we _—_ ” the guy started but Harry cut him off.  
  
“He’s coming home with me, goodbye,” Harry snapped.  
  
“Can we at least have a threesome?!”  
  
The supervisor man in the middle of the room called after them, “W-wait, Mr Po—sir, you’re not supposed to leave until you’ve met everyone!”  
  
Fuck the rules and fuck that speed dating session, Harry Potter was getting out of here with Draco Malfoy.  
  
As soon as they got outside, Draco jerked away from him.  
  
“What the fuck, Potter? I know the guy after you was a dickhead but the next one wasn't at all. If you didn’t read my lips, I was saying that he was the one in a dozen. A little bit weird for having a kink for reformed bad boys but— _mmph!_ ” Draco cut off as Harry’s mouth covered his own.  
  
Draco pushed Harry away and brought his hand to his lips. “Potter, this isn’t funny!”   
  
“I’m not laughing,” Harry merely stated.  
  
“And I’m not going home without a fuck. That guy was more than willing to get to know me,” Draco huffed then turned away as if to go back into the session.  
  
“No,” Harry growled. “You’re not going home without a fuck.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Potter!” Draco shouted and wrenched himself away as Harry Apparated them into his room in his apartment.  
  
Harry stripped off his jacket and shirt, throwing them to the floor and presenting himself to the blonde like _here I am, let’s fuck now._  
  
Draco’s eyes blazed with heat and want. “Potter... Is this really happening?”  
  
Without a spoken answer, Harry shoved the Malfoy back onto his bed and started undoing his clothes.  
  
“Allow me,” Draco whispered before their clothes disappeared.  
  
Before they knew it they were rocking into each other, Harry deep inside Draco who was riding on top of him.  
  
“You just make me so frustrated,” Harry groaned, gripping at Draco’s hips and thighs, relentlessly fucking up into him.  
  
“Sexually frustrated?” Draco joked then keened, his back arching beautifully, showing off his perky nipples which Harry had sucked on and bit around, and his beautifully flushed, leaking cock. Now wasn’t that a fucking hot sight.  
  
“Never thought we’d be doing this,” Harry panted while Draco laughed breathily.  
  
“I’d fantasised, but _mm, fuck, oh fuck, yes!_ ” Draco at this point couldn’t ride upright anymore and had laid back, arching off the sheets and demanding Harry to fuck him harder.  
  
“What was that about ‘one person in this room is the lucky winner and it won’t be you, Malfoy’?” Draco laughed in between pants and broken moans.  
  
Harry sat up and deliberately pulled out of the blonde who keened at the loss. Changing positions, Harry balanced himself over Draco, arms on either side of the blonde’s head.  
  
“Wanna come, _Draco_?” Harry teased, rubbing his cock around Draco’s hole. “Say my name.”  
  
“Damn it, fuck me, Harry!” Draco practically sobbed, then screamed in pleasure as Harry rammed back in.  
  
Neither one of them could have held it in. Their bodies tensed at the same time and the dam of self-restraint broke.  
  
Draco’s body was thrumming with the loss of the built up and intense pleasure that soon made way for a deliciously sated feeling, the likes of which he’d never known could feel like this before.  
  
“Fuck, Potter, _fuck_...” was all Draco could manage.   
  
“We just did,” Harry smirked. He had flopped half on top of Draco, trying to catch his breath. Draco, meanwhile, had almost passed out from the incredible ecstasy he’d experienced, not just from the sheer exertion. Riding Harry Potter had not been an easy feat.  
  
Harry kissed Draco then, heatedly and deeply.  
  
Realising a few things, Harry pulled back and asked, “Tonight _—_ why _—_ why were you there?”  
  
Draco hummed in response, still reeling from his orgasm.  
  
“You’re...gorgeous, why not just take a bloke home from the club, or even just mess around at the club? Why pull at a speed dating event where you’d need to get to know each other? Why did Pansy make you go?” Harry persisted with asking, wanting to understand so badly.  
  
Draco froze before he uttered, “It’s...because...if there was at least one person who was fine...with it being _me_ , I would have been...okay.”  
  
Harry urged him to continue by nuzzling against Draco’s jaw and neck.  
  
“I’m constantly under glamours, it doesn’t matter who they were, they didn’t know they were fucking Draco Malfoy. How fucked up is that, right? I’m like you, Potter, I’m… I don’t let anyone in. I don’t know if I ever can. But I’m getting married in two days and if there was anyone tonight who was willing, Pansy thought maybe it’d be good to get to show someone the _real_ me. Sappy as fuck, right? How does it feel knowing you were my last gay fuck?”  
  
Harry had choked. “Wait, you’re getting married? And to a woman?”  
  
“Mhm,” Draco hummed.  
  
“You can’t get married!” Harry nearly shouted and propped himself on one elbow, the other arm slung across Draco’s torso.  
  
“Because I’m an ex-Death Eater?” Draco shot at him darkly and tried to shove Harry away.  
  
“What _—_ _no,_ not that! Um, aren’t you gay? And also why do you need to get married?” Harry questioned seriously.  
  
“I have a line to continue. My family’s name might be in the dirt right now but it won’t be for long. The Greengrasses were willing to allow their youngest daughter to marry me.”  
  
“But what about me?” Harry had the nerve to pout and Draco stared incredulously at him.  
  
“Um? What the fuck about you? You were a great fuck, Potter. Not sure you’d be a good date much less a good...whatever you’re almost implying,” Draco said with a snort. It didn’t even sound mean, it was just as if he was stating a fact.  
  
“But...” Harry tried to wrap his head around everything and admit it to himself already. “ _We’re so compatible!_ ”  
  
Draco’s face contorted with a range of expressions flickering from confusion, amusement, incredulity, and finally sheer disbelief.  
  
“Oh, okay, right, so let’s just forget the years of Hogwarts we were at each other’s throats or, you know, on opposite sides of the war. While we’re at it, let’s let all the shit I’ve said or things I’ve done to hurt the people you care about slide,” Draco drawled sarcastically. “Compatibility in bed doesn't equal to making a great relationship! Shit, you’re a bit barmy, aren’t you, Potter? Well, I did say I wasn’t going home without a fuck, which is what I got. I shall take my leave now—”  
  
“I’m serious!” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pressed his palm against his chest, over his heart which was thumping loudly and quite quickly.  
  
Draco’s lips twitched.  
  
"Potter, if this is how you act after great sex with anyone, you've epically failed at one night stand etiquette..." Draco tried.  
  
“Draco, I’m still reeling from my orgasm and I _know_ you can't deny the same goes for you. No one’s ever made me feel the way you do in and out of bed, no one’s ever made me feel this _alive._ ”  
  
“Potter, stop, this is honestly awkward. I—um—I don’t think I can—”  
  
“What were the chances that we were both attending that speed dating session? It’s been _6 years_ since I last saw you upon returning your wand after your trial. It’s—”  
  
“You better not say that it’s _fa_ —”  
  
“It _is_ fate!” Harry insisted.  
  
“Dear Merlin, have I actually fucked you stupid? Did me actually riding your cock snap a wire in that tiny brain of yours?” Draco slapped lightly at Harry’s cheeks. “Simple coincidence should not enable you to deduce that we’d be a good—what, _couple?_ I do admit, I’d dreamt about you many times during our school days and even after the war, maybe I did fantasise ending up with you, sure, who didn’t, but this is absurd!”  
  
Draco’s heart was beating so loudly, he knew his ears were as red as his cheeks. Good Merlin, Harry Potter was a freaking sap and it was embarrassing him.  
  
“A lot of things happened in my life that were orchestrated or at least manipulated, Draco. You, _this_ , here and now, is something _I_ chose and am choosing.”  
  
Draco gave him a helpless look.  
  
“Kiss me,” Harry said softly.  
  
“What—you can’t just—no!” Draco turned his lips away.  
  
“Kiss me, _Draco,_ ” Harry barely demanded before Draco’s pecked his lips.  
  
“What are we, 11?” Harry teased, knowing Draco would rise to the challenge.  
  
Lips, tongues, and breaths intermingled and Harry confirmed what he’d offhandedly assumed briefly when they had snogged before. It wasn’t that Draco was a bad kisser—on the contrary, kissing him seriously made Harry weak at the knees—but it was obvious to an experienced mouth like Harry’s that Draco wasn’t dominating the kiss only because he didn’t know how to control it. Try as he might, Draco was submitting under Harry, imitating and subtly learning on the go. Harry had felt the small hesitance from the blonde who had quickly picked up on how to kiss Harry back. Giving as good as he got to Harry.  
  
“When was the last time you kissed someone?” Harry asked after breaking away.  
  
“Huh?” Draco said breathlessly, his tongue swiping against his lips. “You, just then?”  
  
“No,” Harry said softly, pressing his lips back to Draco’s and nibbling at his bottom lip. “When was the last time you kissed someone, other than me, other than tonight. And I do mean in a sexual way.”  
  
The way Draco gaped like a fish was telltale enough. The blonde frowned and then looked downright humiliated.  
  
“If you’re insinuating that my kissing abilities are shit or inexperienced, you can go fuck yourself, Potter,” Draco glowered.  
  
Harry’s heart soared.  
  
“Why did you kiss me or let me kiss you then?” Harry prompted. He found it fucking _adorable_ that Draco, although he did put out, had kept his lips safe for moments and for people that _mattered._ Harry himself rarely kissed his one night stands in adulthood (although a year after the war was a different story).  
  
The fact that Draco Malfoy’s lips were practically virgin was something Harry would cherish and relish in forever.  
  
“Because…you’re Harry Potter,” Draco mumbled.  
  
“And you’re my fan, are you?” Harry asked, not believing it for one second. _Yeah fucking right._  
  
“Pfft,” Draco snorted, confirming Harry’s thoughts. “No, it’s because I know you?”  
  
“Was that a question or a statement?”  
  
“Ugh! Shut up for a moment,” Draco said sharply. “It’s...because I know you the way I don’t know other people...”  
  
Harry nodded briefly before he said, “You let me and that's why I’m letting you in.”  
  
“Wh—You want me to fuck you?”  
  
“No, well, oh, sure, but no, I mean I’m letting you in, in _here_.” For the second time, Harry pressed Draco’s palm to his chest, over his thumping heart, making Draco’s face burn.  
  
“You are such a fucking sap and I’m so embarrassed. Why aren’t you embarrassed?” Draco pouted.  
  
“You like me,” Harry said with a toothy grin and Draco sputtered, though hardly tried to deny it. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have come with me tonight, in more ways than one—”  
  
“Git.”  
  
“—but...you really like me, right?” Harry asked and opted to kiss the answer out of him.  
  
“ _Yes,_ okay? How could I not, how could anyone not—save for Death Eaters and Dark Wizards and—”  
  
“I really like you too so can we just get back to snogging?” Harry interrupted him with and Draco’s mouth opened up under his.  
  
After a heated snogging session, Harry pulled back and stared at Draco. “I really need to show you how to kiss better,” Harry joked.  
  
“Fuck you, Potter.”  
  
“Well, see, now I’m not averse to you fucking me. You wanna?”  
  
Draco bit his lip then, “Yes.”  
  
“Wanna date then?”  
  
“Potter...”  
  
“Malfoy... Hey, that sounds like a good joint last name for when we get married. The Potter-Malfoys.”  
  
“Dear Merlin, you are entirely ridiculous. Do shut up and get on your back.”  
  
“Okay, but I didn’t hear you— _mmph!_ ”  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
Draco proceeded to give it to Harry real good.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god sometimes I don’t realise what I’ve draft-typed and when I go into edit and it’s like dafuq??? I no longer know how to change it, this has become a little ridiculous and maybe too stretched out haha. Hope you enjoyed anyway? Shirked on some details there, still so noob at writing dem sex scenes and details tbh. Idk you obvs knew they’d be ending up together. Took a bit tho.


End file.
